


to kill you with a kiss

by VibrantVenus



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Femslash, Kissing, S2 E3 Spoilers, it's a bit late but that line.....man, mentioned eve/niko, title is from a song, to kill you with a kiss by katie melua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: "She'll love you to death, look at Anna, look at Nadia, look at me."And Eve wonders.





	to kill you with a kiss

_"She'll love you to death, look at Anna, look at Nadia, look at me."_

   Eve can almost imagine it, can feel the blood soaking into her clothes, a blade in her stomach, a kiss pressed against her lips.

   Would she fuck her?

   That leads Eve down a different trail of thoughts, and she shakes them away. 

   She is on a path, she thinks, one with no escape. Even if she runs, cuts all her hair off and changes her name, moves far away from England. She knows, Villanelle would find her.

   She isn't sure if she's scared or excited.

   A part of her thinks that she and Villanelle were always meant to find each other, always meant to play this game of cat and mouse. A dangerous version of Hide and Seek.

   There's no easy way for this game to end, but she can wonder can't she? 

   (A part of her is afraid that one day she'll be just as expendable to Villanelle as Anna was)

   She doesn't want to repeat history, doesn't want to just be another story in Villanelle's book. She doesn't want Niko to die, and she doesn't want Villanelle to die.

   A part of her, deep beneath the horror, and the obsession, thinks she might love Villanelle too, at least a little bit.

   And when that death comes, something bloody, something beautiful. When Villanelle comes to tear her apart...

   She knows Villanelle will have a kiss to spare, just for her.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short, but that line...i jjust wanted to write a little something based around thqt line because my dudes.......it fucked me up.


End file.
